Be Careful What You Wish For... - Part One
by Marie Allen
Summary: Team Rocket was right on the trail of Ash and Company when they suddenly...vanished?! Where did this mysterious island come from with the delicious fruits? What surprises hold in store for Jessie and James when James makes a silent wish? Could the food be


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For... - Part One  
By: Marie Allen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was still and silent. Every living thing within the two-mile radius of the small and secluded isle were tucked in their warm beds in the ground or high in the trees. This was a Pokémon island, and all human life forms were forbidden to enter. That is, unless you were a certain crooked old man by the name of Jesper.   
  
Jesper kept his little friends safe from predators from the outside world by magic. From the time when he was in his mother's womb, magic had been a part from his life. By the time he was two, he had already figured the mysterious language of the Pokémon world, and was thus able to communicate with them. His loving parents thought him a freak, and dumped him on this lone isle where wild Pokémon roamed in herds. When they dropped him there, they believed he would cease to exist within the week. However, unbeknownst to them, he adapted well to that climate, and his powers grew.  
  
He grinned as he looked into his ball of fire. For years, he had played tricks on the unfortunate passerby that floated by his isle. The ones who would be his next victims would be the ones on that boat soaring towards him. He chuckled under his breath, and prepared himself for his...visitors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One minute they were there, the next, vanished. Speechless, Jessie gawked, frantically moved the periscope around, trying desperately to find the twerps. "You idiots!" she shouted to her two teammates. "You lost them!"  
  
"But Jessie, weren't you the one looking out at them?" replied James uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, but who's the one steering?" She turned her head around and glared at them, still believing that it was indeed their fault.  
  
Meowth growled something under his breath, careful so that Jessie would not hear.   
  
It was sometime before they fell upon the isle. Nevertheless, the exhausted party greatly accepted the ground. After two certain happy males calmed down, they set out on their way in search for food.  
  
Darkness fell quickly on the isle, and the trio were more than happy to settle in for the night, especially with a full stomach of fruit and berries. Meowth began his light snore moments after his head hit his pillow, leaving two un-talkative friends behind in the conscious world.  
  
"Hey, um, Jessie?"  
  
"Hmm?" Her eyes may have been closed, her body weary, but she was as awake as she had been when she had entered the Magikarp.  
  
He was silent, wondering what had brought him to even think about asking her, even if he hadn't asked her yet. He hoped that she had fallen asleep.  
  
However, fate was not with him, and she turned onto her side, facing him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I can see that. What about?"  
  
He quickly thought of something else. "Uh...why do you think that we started getting on the Boss's bad side when he gave us the Pikachu assignment?"  
  
She frowned in ponder. Come to think of it, that was about the same time that the Boss started to yell at them. They had been the most respected and feared team, but it had been all thrown away on that one fatal day when a ten-year-old boy received a reluctant Pikachu. "I never really thought about that. Maybe it's because Pikachu is really some type of experiment of the Boss's, and he's testing us right now."  
  
Silence floated around for a few seconds, before two laughing voices occupied the air. Jessie laid back down, still smiling, and soon fell asleep, with that thought still floating around in her head. 'Yeah right,' she thought lazily, 'that's one of the stupidest things that you have ever said.'  
  
As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of how he wished he could be just like her. He knew it was just some childish dream, but he marveled her and how she could keep a tough exterior when she knew she was failing. With his background, he desperately wished was able to do that, but that was impossible, right?Jesper grinned as he watched the now-sleeping team below him. So, the young man wished to be his friend, did he? Well, then, he wasn't about to spoil that dream. After all, he always used his magic for good. He laughed then, his voice filling the dreams of two silent dreamers. Within moments, the dreamers no longer dreamt, but saw only blackness and felt coldness, as they seemed to be suspended in the openness of the dark. Then, warmth filled their veins as they were once again heaved into light and affection.   
  
  
The bright sun peaked over the top of the trees and through their branches, and onto the sleeping form of a young man. He stirred and rubbed his eyes as if that would put the sun back on the other side of the world. He opened his eyes and blinked at both the sun and the sleep that still tried to take over. He yawned and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. A moment went by before he realized that something didn't feel quite right and lifted his head. He blinked uncertainly at a bush before looking down and onto his chest. His eyes widened in horror. He was up instantly and looked at his large hands as if they weren't his own. He let out a familiar, yet not, scream, only to muffle it with his hands. He jumped up to his feet.  
  
Meowth had awaken earlier that morning, and had gone in search of breakfast, leaving his two companions to sleep. However, when a scream rang out, those companions no longer slept.  
  
The female half of the team was instantly at her feet, still drowsy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the fogginess that proved that she had just woken. "What? What is..." she cut herself off when her eyes fell upon the man before her. Her eyes grew large, and the only thing she could do was point.  
  
"What's going..." She rubbed her eyes frantically. Surely, she was dreaming! But when she looked again, her fear was confirmed.  
  
"You're...but how, how..."  
  
"This is...what..." They were at each other's sides within the minute with still wide and disbelieving eyes. This couldn't be happening!  
  
"OK, let's not panic, surely there's got to be some explanation," the male said, scratching the back of his neck unknowingly. "Perhaps it was..." he thought for a moment, before laughing, "The fruit! It had to have been the fruit! I knew there was a reason why they tasted so funny!"  
  
The girl had sat down while he had pondered, mopping uncharacteristically. Why couldn't there be one day without some freaky thing happening to their lives? "They tasted fine to me. Besides, Meowth had that fruit too and..."  
  
"So what if Meowth had some fruit? You want Meowth to stave?" growled a familiar voice.  
  
"Meowth!" they shouted in unison, startled by his sudden appearance.   
  
The feline looked at them suspiciously. "What's wrong weth yous tous? Cat gots yers tounges?" He snickered at his own joke as he dumped some fruit next to them. The duo took only one look at that food and took three steps back with another one just in case. Meowth gawked at them. "Yous mean to tell Meowth that yous dun't want it? And Meowth woiked so hard ta find it! Da lest yous could dose is say 'Thank you.'"  
  
The girl looked at the food hungrily, but continued to hold her ground. However, when neither of them said anything, Meowth turned around and walked back into the woods, saying that they would jump up and gobble it up before Meowth could have anything. He was going to get more, or so he said.  
  
"OK, so may be it wasn't the fruit," he said disappointingly.  
  
"But if it wasn't the fruit, than what was it? What are we going to do?" she whined, pulling on her shirt's bottom.  
  
He scowled, "The first thing 'you're' going to do is to stop whining. It doesn't sound right and makes me look...wrong."  
  
She pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. He scowled again, "I said to stop it! My god, how many times do I have to say it? Isn't once enough for you?" She looked down into her lap and her now folded hands. He sighed. "Look, James, I'm sorry. I just can't think right now with distractions. So just, sit, and don't say anything." He paced back and forth in front of her, frantically trying to figure out what had happened during that night.  
  
'We were in the submarine, then found this island. We found some food, we went to bed. Meowth was snoring over there, and we were sleeping over here. James asked me a question, I answered, we laughed, we slept, we woke up. We went to sleep, we woke up. I certainly didn't wake up during that time, and I don't think he did either.' His brows frowned. 'How in Hell would that make a difference? The fact is, we went to sleep normally, but wake up in different bodies. And brains certainly don't just fall out of people's ears and walk by themselves!'   
  
"Well...?"  
  
"I'm still thinking!"  
  
"You're obviously not coming up with any ideas."  
  
"And just what reasonable explanation am I to give you? The only thing that I can say is that you are in my body, and I'm in yours. Hmm...I think I know how this happened. While sleeping, we were abducted by aliens and they gave us a brain transfusion, then quickly brought us back down here before we woke up."  
  
She was silent. "Do you really think so?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh Hell!" He kicked the log that she sat on, causing her to slip off. It took him a while to realize what he had done, but when he did, he cursed at himself. "Sorry," he grumbled out before taking a seat on the log himself. Sighing and pouting, he forced his chin into his hands, continuing the confusing puzzle of how they had switched bodies, and if they would ever get back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: What do you guys think? Good idea? Bad? Should I continue? Any comments would be great! Also, in case it got confusing in the end, I used the gender terms depending on their body. Jessie - he and James - she. I dunno...it kinda makes sense that way. ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...?  



End file.
